1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a metallic bellows pump that among other things is adapted to pump metered fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the pumping of some fluids particularly those that are corrosive, caustic, acidic or toxic previous piston or diaphragm pumps used to meter the fluid have employed O rings and seals of composition material that are attacked by the fluids and will be eaten away causing leaks and in some cases malfunctions.
Further, with the deteriation of prior art pumps seals, etc. unwanted leakage of the corrosive, caustic, acidic or toxic fluid occurs and can not only cause further injury to the pumps but can cause damage to the areas surrounding the pumps.
Also some of the prior art pumps cannot withstand high pressures that may be necessary when pumping fluids.
In addition, some prior art pumps that are utilized for metering, be it slow or rapid metering, have failed to maintain the proper tolerances necessary.
Finally, with the deterioration of prior art pumps or seals therein unnecessary maintenance is required.